Secret Ninja Force
}} The Secret Ninja Force (also known as the Ninja) are a team of young master builders brought together by Master Wu to protect Ninjago Island from the forces of evil. Their base is aboard the Destiny's Bounty and they are the main protagonists of The LEGO Ninjago Movie. History ''The LEGO Ninjago Movie'' Members Teacher *Master Wu Ninja *Lloyd Garmadon (Green Ninja/Leader) *Kai (Fire Ninja) *Nya (Water Ninja) *Jay (Lightning Ninja) *Zane (Ice Ninja) *Cole (Earth Ninja) Allies *Koko (Lloyd's mother, Lady Iron Dragon) *Lord Garmadon (Lloyd's Father; reformed) Abilities Like their TV show counterparts, each of the Ninja have Elemental Powers that give them amazing abilities over the elements. Additionally, they are master builders. Elements *Green (Lloyd) *Fire (Kai) *Water (Nya) *Lightning (Jay) *Ice (Zane) *Earth (Cole) The Secret Ninja Force are master builders and have amazing Ninja vehicles with incredible abilities. Weapons The Secret Ninja Force all have their own Ninja Weapons that they use in battles. *Sword (Lloyd) *Katanas (Kai) *Spear (Nya) *Flail (Jay) *Bow and Arrow (Zane) *Hammer (Cole) Notes *The Secret Ninja Force are very similar to the Power Rangers. They used to have mechs similar to the Rangers' zords, has six members like some teams of rangers have, and has powers that used in battle much like the Rangers do. *In the eighth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, the Ninja have different appearances similar to their movie counterparts. Gallery Secret Ninja Force CGIMovieLloyd.png|Lloyd Garmadon CGIMovieKai.png|Kai CGIMovieNya.png|Nya CGIMovieJay.png|Jay CGIMovieZane.png|Zane CGIMovieCole.png|Cole Teacher CGIMovieMasterWu.png|Master Wu Allies TLNMCGIKoko.png|Koko Garmadonmovie.png|Lord Garmadon Group TLNMNinja Teenagers.jpeg|The Secret Ninja Force as high school students TLNMCGINinja.png|The Secret Ninja Force with Master Wu TLNM Meowthra Poster.jpeg TLNM Ninja Poster3.jpeg TLNM City Poster.jpeg TLNM Book1.jpeg TLNM Sticker Book.png TLNM City Poster2.jpeg CGISecret Ninja Force.png In The LEGO Ninjago Movie Screen Shot 2017-07-25 at 1.58.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-25 at 1.30.08 PM.png|"Can I have a bathroom pass?" Screen Shot 2017-07-25 at 1.30.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-25 at 1.31.56 PM.png|The Secret Ninja Force trying to blend in the shadows Screen Shot 2017-07-25 at 1.34.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-25 at 1.34.59 PM.png|With Garmadon. Screen Shot 2017-08-31 at 5.03.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-25 at 1.40.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-25 at 2.00.03 PM.png|"Ninja, go!" Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 2.48.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 2.46.43 PM.png|The Secret Ninja Force trying to save Lloyd Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 2.46.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 2.45.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 2.43.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 2.43.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 2.35.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 2.33.06 PM.png|. . . We'll work on posing later. Screen Shot 2017-09-07 at 4.57.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-07 at 4.57.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-07 at 4.57.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-07 at 4.55.38 PM.png|When the Master's away, the video games are played! Screen Shot 2017-09-07 at 4.55.54 PM.png|Never mind, he's back. Screen Shot 2017-09-07 at 4.54.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-07 at 4.48.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-07 at 4.48.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-07 at 4.47.58 PM.png IMG_1306.PNG IMG_1304.PNG IMG_1310.PNG TLNM Ninja Force.jpeg|The Secret Ninja Force with their Ninja Weapons TLNM Ninja Training.jpeg Now I FOUND MY PLACE.JPG WE GOT THE POWER!.JPG|The Secret Ninja Force training to unlock their powers Capture 13.JPG Capture 24.JPG Capture 22.JPG Capture 9.JPG NINJAS.png 24.JPG 25.JPG 30.JPG|The Secret Ninja Force reconcile their friendship with Lloyd 26.JPG TLNMWater Walking.jpeg De:Geheime Ninja Force Category:Ninjago Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:Heroes Category:Ninja Category:Elemental masters Category:2017 Category:2017 characters Category:Main protagonists Category:Secret ninja force Category:Water Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Ice Category:Green